Seven Years
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: Ivory Smith is at Hogwarts at the same time as James Sirius Potter. see as their relationship changes throughout the seven years they spend at Hogwarts. Looks better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I do NOT own Harry Potter. Just Ivory and Callie.**

**Enjoy.**

I sighed as I walked into the carriage. Every compartment was full, and as being a muggle-born first year, I knew no-one.

Not good when you need a carriage.

I tugged my curly blonde hair out of it's ponytail and let it fall past my shoulders over my black jumper, my green eyes scanning very compartment.

They were all full apart from one. Three people sat in it. Two boys and one girl. The girl had blonde hair, a couple shades lighter than mine, fair skin and big ,round, brown eyes. She looked as if she was in sixth year. The boy next to her had short messy turquoise hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. The boy across from them had messy black hair, pale skin and almond shaped brown eyes.

I slid open the door and they all looked at me.

"Excuse me, but is it okay if I sit with you? All the other compartments are full." I asked.

"Sure, I'll just move my owl." Turquoise said as he mover a barn owl off the seat across from him. I pulled my luggage in to the compartment. Dinah hooted as Turquoise lifted her cage as I sat down. I took the cage off him and sat Dinah on my lap.

"So, what is your owl called?" Blondie asked, she had a slight French accent.

"Dinah, she's named after a DC comic superhero called Black Canary."

"You like superhero comics?" The guy next to me asked.

"I haven't read any I prefer to watch the cartoons. I'm muggle born and I only found out about a month ago that I was a witch. Though I knew I was different as whenever I got a haircut that I didn't like, my hair would go back to normal the next day." I explained.

"What's your name?" Turquoise asked.

"Ivory, Ivory Smith. What's are your names?"

"I'm Teddy Lupin ." Said turquoise.

"Victoire Weasley."

"James Sirius Potter." His voice made it evident that he thought I knew who he was and should bow to him as if he was superior to me.

I nodded, before reaching into my pocket to pull out my Ipod.

"You do know who I am?" He sounded confused. I sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, I know who you are. I may be muggle born but I do know that your dad is Harry Potter, Boy who lived."

"Then why aren't you drooling all over me, like all the other girls do?" He asked, confused. I turned to face him.

"Just because you have a famous dad does not mean I will be impressed by you. You're starting Hogwarts too, aren't you?" He slowly nodded his head at me. "You see, right now we haven't been taught anything yet, so we are at the same level, you're not superior than me. Also, I'm not most girls."

"Oh." was all he said.

"Um…" Teddy said, obviously put off by my speech. "What music do you have on your Ipod?"

"Oh. Let's see Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Panic! At The Disco, Hey Monday, All Time Low, Spill Canvas, Blue October, We The Kings, Lostprophets, Artist vs. Poet, Nickelback, Evanescence and Lacuna Coil."

"That's a lot of bands." Victoire remarked. "I don't know any of them."

"They're all muggle bands, so I doubt most people at Hogwarts would have heard of them." I explained, while placing my earphones in my ears and putting on Fall Out Boy's thnks fr th mmrs before drifting off to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"James Potter!" The sorting hat cried and James smugly stepped forward. The hat had barely touched his head before it screamed:

"GRYFFINDOR!" I rolled my eyes as he sauntered over to the Gryffindor table, which was cheering madly. Obviously they were ecstatic that Harry Potter's eldest son was in there house.

A few minutes later the sorting hat called my name and I calmly stepped forward. I honestly wasn't really bothered what House I was put in. As long as I was put in a house.

Suddenly the image of me not being sorted into a house and being chucked out of Hogwarts made it's way into my head.

I shoved the mage out of my head and placed the black, withered hat on my head.

"Hmm… let's see. Where should I put you? Loyalty is important to you yes. Oh desperate to prove yourself. Smart. Oh my! Look at the courage you have. I think I know what House your belong to. GRYFFINDOR!" I felt the Sorting Hat call out the last part.

I took the hat and placed in on the stool before walking over to the cheering Gryffindor table. I sat next to Teddy and he patted me cheerfully on the shoulder.

After the last person had been sorted into their house food magically appeared in front of us.

"Just before you eat, may I remind new and old students that Ipods are banned from class and if caught listening to them they will be taken away for the rest of the day. Also or caretaker Filch has made a list of items that pupils should not have. His list is beside his office if any of you care to check it out. Now let the feast begin." Professor McGonagall said.

I dug into my chicken and chips, before realising James was sitting across from me. And he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said before turning away, I shook my head before returning to my chicken.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I still can't believe they won't let first-years try out for quidditch." Potter moaned.

"Does it really matter?" Teddy asked.

"Yes!" Potter cried.

"Look, Potter. You really need to stop trying to be like your dad. It's getting pretty sad." I said, looking up from my charms textbook.

"At least I know how to play quidditch , Smith." Potter retorted. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Potter, we're getting flying lessons next week. Be grateful for that." I said before walking out the common room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Halloween came around quickly. The great Hall was covered in orange and black. Pumpkins sat at every table and black cats wondered aimlessly around people's ankles.

"Hey, Smith. Nice mask, oh wait it's just your face." A slytherin commented as he walked by me. I rolled my eyes at the insult. I restrained the urge to hit him with a Bat-Bogey hex.

"Hey Smith." Potter said before sliding onto the seat beside me.

"Potter. What did you do this time?" I asked.

"Placed dung bombs in Filch's office." He replied.

"And you didn't invite me?" Fred weasley asked incredulously as he sat across from us. "Not that it matters, I already got Mrs Norris with aguamenti this morning." Fred was one of Potter's cousins. He was in third year and was okay. His younger sister Roxanne was in the year above.

"You two just love Halloween don't you?" I asked.

"Yep."

"You guys should have been here last year. Me and Matt Jordan blew up a toilet." Fred said.

"You guys are bad examples for the rest of the school." Lucy Weasley said pompously as she walked by the table.

"I still can't believe we're related." Fred said.

"Molly's worse." I pointed out. Molly was Head Girl and a bigger pompous than Lucy.

"I'm surprised you didn't pull any pranks, Smith." Potter commented, while taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

I smirked

"That's what you think." I grinned as he spat out his pumpkin juice.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

" Come here, Dinah." I called to my owl. Potter stood beside me amused. His snowy owl perched on his shoulder.

"What did you do to her, Smith?"

"Nothing." He looked at me unconvinced. "Fine, I didn't give her toast this morning. And now I really need to send my present to my gran." I glared at my temperamental tawny owl who had flown to the top of the owlery.

"Come here Dinah." Potter said, holding out an owl treat.

"Potter, I highly doubt that she will co-" I stopped in shock as Dinah flew over to Potter and landed on his other shoulder. He stroked her head as he gave her the treat.

"Here, she'll come to you if you give her a treat." Potter said, chucking his bags of owl treats at me.

"Thanks." I pulled one out and Dinah flew over to me.

"See you Smith." He walked out the room. I shook my head before stroking Dinah's ear.

"You are such a strange bird." I commented before tying my present around her ankle and she flew off.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"DADA was so boring. Why can't we learn about werewolves." James complained as we walked out of the class.

"I fell asleep. Did we get homework?" I asked.

"Nope. All Professor Dowd was ramble on about Pixies and how to avoid the forbidden forest as they live there. I don't know who Hagrid can live near there."

"Maybe, it's because he's lived there for years." I pointed out. "Anyway I can't believe Slughorn is making us do a project on Bezoars. With each other."

"Oh cheer up Smith. You know you love working with me." James said casually flinging his arm over my shoulder.

"The day hell freezes over." I said, walking in the direction of the library.

"You two! Have you seen Weasley?" Filch rounded the corner. He looked pretty mad.

"Which one?" James asked, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Don't you get cheeky with me boy, or it'll be a detention for you. The ginger one."

"Sure, narrow it down why don't you?" I muttered. Filch glared at me.

"Now listen to me young lady, tell me where Fred Weasley is or you'll be expelled."

"I don't know where Fred is. The last time I saw him was at lunch." I said.

Filch ran off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Miserable git." I muttered. Potter grinned at me.

"Come on. Let's go warn Fred." Potter said walking up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"Actually, I'm going to go to the library."

"And you call Filch miserable?" Potter asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes as I walked off.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So why did Binns give you detention?" Chris Hayley from Hufflepuff asked.

"I asked him what the weather was like in the middle ages." Everyone around him roared with laughter.

I sighed before trying to levitate the feather in front of me and James that WE were supposed to be working on.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said, twirling my wand arm at the feather. However instead of levitating the feather I managed to make Potter float into the air.

"Good job, Miss Smith, just aim for the feather next time." Flitwick commented as I giggled at Potter's less-than-happy expression.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

" So are you going home for Christmas?" James asked.

"Yep. You?" He nodded his head.

"I can't wait to gloat to Al about how cool Hogwarts is." He said, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. Here's your gift." I said handing him his present.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"A boxset of WWW merchandise." I said.

"Cool, here's yours." He said handing me a small green package.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll find out. See you after the holidays." He waved at me before walking up the stairs into the boys dormitory.

"Ooh. James Potter got you a present." my very annoying friend, Callie swooned beside me.

"Shut up Pixie. Or your not getting your present." She stuck her tongue out at me, before staring at me with her wide hazel eyes.

"You wouldn't seriously do that."

"Oh. I would." I smirked at her shocked expression. "I'm kidding Cal. Here's your gift." I chucked a pink parcel at her. She squealed before throwing a grey parcel in my lap. She skipped around the common room. Her light brown hair coming out of it's pigtails.

"Merry Christmas!" She cried as she scampered up to our dormitory.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I can't believe it's the end of the school year already!" Callie moaned. "Who am I going to hang out with over the summer?"

"Pixie, have you not heard of owl mail?" I asked, looking down at her. She was only a tiny 4'10 while I was 5'2.

"Yes, Phoenix, I have. And James Potter is coming this way." she pointed to him with her caramel fingers.

"Geez, why do you want me to date him?"

"I think you two would look good together." Was her reply as she tugged at my braid.

"Hey Smith, Hernandez." Potter nodded at us.

"Potter."

"I'll see you later." Callie giggled before scampering down the hall, almost running into Professor Dwd on the way.

"You going anywhere over the summer?" I asked Potter.

"I think we're going to Spain, what about you?"

"Paris. Who you sitting next to on the train?"

"Don't know yet. Teddy said he and Victoire were sharing a carriage all to themselves. I don't know why they would want to though." I refrained from shaking my head at him. He must be the only person in the school not to know that Teddy and Victoire are dating.

"Want to sit with me and Callie?"

"Sure, see you on the train."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Bye James!" Ivory called at me, as she walked towards a woman with curly grey hair and the same green eyes as Ivory.

"See you in September, Smith." I called back.

"Who was that?" Lily asked as we walked through the barrier.

"No-one."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lily asked, as dad, mum and Al walked through the barrier.

"Gross, lily pad."

"What's gross?" Mum asked.

"James has a girlfriend." Lily cried out before I could say anything.

"She's not my girlfriend. I don't even fancy her!" I exclaimed.

"Sure you don't James, that's why you're blushing." Al remarked dryly as we walked to the car.

"I can't wait to see you getting sorted into Slytherin next year." I said.

"MUM!"

"James, leave him alone."

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. Here is chapter two and I don't own Harry Potter but I do own most of the Hogwarts students in this (aside from the obvious). Happy late Christamas/Yule/Hannukah/ any other religious holiday.**

* * *

"Bye gran." I said before walking through the barrier.

"Ivory-chan!" Callie squealed as she shot towards me.

"I thought you went to Spain for your holidays, not Japan." I said while walking towards the Hogwarts train, lugging my suitcase and Dinah with me.

"We did but over the holidays I discovered anime!" I rolled my eyes at her. "Look there's James!" She pointed to him. James was running towards us, well not at us. The family of eight in front of us.

"Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" I rolled my eyes once more before Pixie dragged me over to him.

"Yeah, didn't you know? They got together around Christmas time. Hey James." Pixie said stopping right in front of him.

"WHAT!"

"God, you can be such an idiot, Potter." I said, pulling my curly hair into a ponytail.

"Am not." He glared at me, "At least I don't doze off in Binn's class."

"You do know you just insulted half of our class?" James ignored me and turned back to his family before realising they weren't interested about the 'latest' news.

"_Our _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them." Asked a ginger hair woman in her thirties, I think she was his mum. "You are so like Ron-"

"And he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's Snogging her!" He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted at all.

"Let's go. Train's going to leave in a few minutes." I said to Pixie who nodded and walked to the train. James didn't even acknowledge that we were gone.

"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?" She asked as after we sat down in an empty corridor.

"Maybe. don't know if I'll be a good beater." the trains started moving and I watched as all the parents waved goodbye to their kids before the train sped out of view.

"Mind if me and the future Slytherins' sit here?" James said as he slid open our carriage door.

"JAMES!" I heard a boy cry out.

"Sure." Pixie said moving over so he could sit in between us. A boy who looked just like James but with green eyes and glasses and a girl with brown, bushy hair and blue eyes appeared beside him. The girl was already in his uniform.

Meet my brother Al, and our cousin Rose, both starting Hogwarts and will most likely be sorted into Slytherin. Future Slytherins this is Ivory Smith and Callie Hernandez."

"For the last time, James. We are not going to be sorted into Slytherin." Rose said impatiently as she shoved past him to sit across from us.

"Let me guess. This is how you spent your summer?" I asked as James sat in between me and Callie.

"You know it." I chuckled and turned to face Al and Rose.

"Ignore James. The sorting isn't that big a deal and you don't have to fight trolls." Al looked relieved once I mentioned there were no trolls. What had James been telling him?

"Are any of you going to try out for Quidditch?" James asked.

"No." Pixie said simply as she placed in her earphones and shut her eyes.

"Maybe." I said as I rolled my eyes at Pixie.

"I am." James boasted.

"There's a surprise. Let me guess, Seeker." He smirked at me.

"You know it. And I'm pretty sure Al will make a fine addition to the Slytherin team next year."

"I won't be in Slytherin!" Al cried out as Rose rolled her eyes before burying her head into a book. I smirked at James.

"I agree with him James. I think he and Rose will get sorted into Gryffindor."

"Really, are you willing to put some money on that?" He leaned towards me, a challenging look on his face.

"Five galleons. Each." I leaned closer and looked at him cockily

"Deal." He held out his hand which I shook.

"Deal."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Albus Potter." Al practically flew towards the sorting hat, though I had a feeling James had something to do with that. I watched anxiously as Al put the hat on his head.

This was it. The moment of truth.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried out. The whole table was euphoric. Well… all apart from one.

"One nil." I said smugly to a very pissed off James.

"There's always Rose." But he didn't sound completely confident.

Minutes later…

"Rose Weasley." Rose eagerly ran forward and slammed the hat on with so much force, I thought the hat would rip. A tense minute passed before:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"I do believe you owe me ten galleons Mr Potter." I jingled the money in my hands after he reluctantly handed the money over to me.

"Great, now I can get Pixie's birthday present."

HPHPHPHPHP

"Uh-huh Gryffindor won all because of me." James gloated as everyone in the common room groaned. He had been telling everyone this for the whole week. Whenever I pointed out to him that he only caught the snitch was because I blocked the bludger that was headed towards him, he would scoff and continue his gloating.

"Hey Ivory. Hit him with your club, will you." Noah said as he passed me in the corridor.

"I would, but I don't think he can afford to lose any more brain cells." I replied. Noah chuckled appreciatively.

"Just get him to be quiet." I nodded before cupping my hand over my mouth and called to James:

"Potter, I heard from a certain someone that you sleep with a pink teddy bear called Mr. Snuffles." James paled and turned to glare at Al.

"ALBUS, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"I DIDN'T TELL HER ANYTHING!" Al cried as he ran down the corridor with James in hot pursuit.

"Wow, I just said the first thing that popped into my head. I didn't expect it to be true." I muttered to Pixie who just chuckled.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Wingardium Leviosa." Al twirled his wand at the feather quill but it didn't even twitch. I watched in amusement as Rose sighed.

"Swish and flick, Al." She tutted at him. I smiled and raised my wand. Sure I was supposed to be doing my potions homework but this was much more interesting.

"Like this. Wingar-"

"Wingardium Leviosa." I heard a cocky voice say and before I knew it I was floating in the air. I looked down only to see James smirking at me.

"Potter, you git!" I screeched at him, but all he did was laugh. I raised my wand at him. "Petrificus Totalus." He froze up and fell to the floor. I smirked at him before falling rather clumsily onto the floor. My eyes shut as I tumbled towards the floor and I awaited the hard impact of the wood. It never came. Instead I landed on something soft.

I opened my eyes and found that I was lying on top of James, my face merely a few inches away from his. I blushed as I hastily stood up. Ignoring all the catcalls, I walked out of the common room calmly as if nothing happened.

"Didn't know you liked James that much, Ivory." Fred remarked as I stopped him from going up to the boys dormitory.

"Do you want to help me get back at James or not?" I crossed my arms at him impatiently.

"I'll see what I can do."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So all I have to do is say 'aracnoapero' and spiders will appear?" Fred nodded at me as we stood in front of the grand hall.

"Yep, James is scared to death of spiders."

"How can I be sure this is an actual spell? After all the last spell you gave someone, Roxanne ended up with boils all over her face when all she wanted to do was get rid of a spot. It was funny, don't get me wrong but how can I trust this is an actual spell?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Nope."

"That's probably a good idea. Aracnoapero." He pointed his wand at the staircase that some Ravenclaw fourth year girls were walking down and spiders appeared. The girls shrieked and scurried into the grand hall.

"Geez, talk about overreacting." I commented as the spiders started to disappear.

"The spell only last for a minute but he'll notice them. Right, lets go in." I followed him into the grand hall and slid into the seat across from James.

"Hey James,." I said as I gave him a perfectly innocent smile.

"Hey Ivory." He looked at me suspiciously as I piled some chicken legs onto my plate and reached towards the barbecue sauce.

"What? I'm not doing anything." I said before dipping a chicken leg into the barbeque sauce. I watched as James put down his burger and Fred took it as his cue to enter.

"James, dad wants to know if you have any stuff you want to order before the Christmas rush." James turned around and started listing off items he wanted from WWW.

"Let's see, dung bombs, puking pastilles, nosebleed nougat…" As he trailed on I took my wand out of my sleeve pointed it at his plate and whispered:

"Aracnoapero." Spiders appeared on James plate and started crawling over his burgers. Once James had finally turned around there was only twenty seconds of the spell left.

"Merlin's pants!" He exclaimed as he tumbled onto the floor in shock. Lucy stood behind him irritated.

"James, what is it now?"

"Someone put spiders on my plate!" He cried out, Lucy looked behind him before looking at him, annoyed.

"I don't see any." James turned around and paled once he saw there were no spiders anywhere near his plate. I held back a chuckle.

"B-but they were right there." He protested as Lucy stormed away.

"You sure you just didn't imagine it James?" Everyone around me giggled. James pushed his plate away. " You're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled before walking out of the grand hall.

HPHPHPHP

"Ivory, could I please speak to you outside?" the class went silent as soon as Professor McGonagall walked into the class. I looked at her confused, I hadn't done anything. Well, nothing so serious that McGonagall had come to talk to me.

I nodded and rose out my seat. Everyone stared at me as I walked towards McGonagall, no-one dared utter a word. As soon as the door clicked behind me she said:

"Come with me to my office." I followed her in silence. I had never been to her office before and never had any intention to. But I guess that idea had flown out of the window.

"Password." The gargoyle in front of her office, croaked.

"Tabby cat." She replied coolly. The door opened. "Come in." she motioned to me.

"Um… Professor have I done anything wrong?" I asked, slightly freaked out by the portraits'' stare.

"No. I just need to tell you something. Let me just go get something." She said before walking out of the room. I turned to the portraits.

"Any of you have any idea why I'm here?"

"No." A cold voice said from behind me. I turned to face the portrait. A greasy hair man with sallow skin and a large hooked nose was glaring at me. According to the plaque he was Severus Snape.

"Oh. I was hoping one of you would." I replied, his glare increased.

"We don't listen to everything she says." I turned to the portrait of Dumbledore. Yes, I knew who he was.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"I believe your eye colour reminds him of Lily Potter." He said simply, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"James' mum?" I asked incredulously.

"Grandmother actually. She had green eyes like yours only they weren't round as yours, they were more almond shaped." He explained.

"Oh." I said. Before I could say anything else McGonagall came back into her office.

"Good, you haven't ran off then. Have a seat." She flicked her wand and a chair appeared out of nowhere. I sat down and looked at her.

"Don't look so worried you haven't done anything wrong. I'm only here to inform you that your grandmother is in a muggle hospital."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"She twisted her ankle."

"How did she twist her ankle?" I asked.

"I believe she tripped down the stairs as she was going off to bed." She replied. "I'm afraid you will have to spend Christmas at Hogwarts this year."

"Oh. That's fine I guess. Do you know how long she will be in crutches for?"

"For a few weeks. Now go back to class. Professor Flitwick will be getting annoyed if you don't get back to class."

HPHPHPHPH

"Are you sure you'll be okay here on your own. I mean, It's Hogwarts so you shouldn't be bored." Pixie said as she rolled her suitcase towards the Grand hall. I rolled my eyes. This was the thousandth time she had asked me this question.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Now go before you miss the train." I said before wrapping my arms around her. "I have my Ipod. I'll live." She chuckled before scurrying into the Grand Hall. I smiled sadly before making my way back up the stairs. I had nothing better to do than go back to bed. There were only a few people staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year and I knew none of them.

"Password." The Fat Lady asked as I approached the Gryffindor dormitory. I eyed the bottle of sherry in her hand suspiciously. I had heard her sing before and everyone knew for a fact she sounded worse, drunk.

"Firewhisky."

"don't mind if I do." She said as she grabbed another bottle beside her. I grimaced as I walked through the portrait hole.

No-one was in the common room apart from some first-year boys, three sixth year girls and…

James?

"James?!" I cried out incredulously. "What are you doing here? You're going to miss the train!" He shrugged at me before walking up to me.

"Heard form a certain someone that you were spending the holidays alone. Besides, it's only one holiday."

"Pixie." I muttered darkly. "But you were practically bragging at how good your grandma's food was and how you couldn't wait to see your family? Or have I got you confused with Al?"

"You were right about the food but I'm pretty sure I didn't mention anything about wanting to see my family in front of you." He chuckled. I gaped at him. "What? It's not as if my mum's going to send me a howler. I'll send her a letter explaining why I'm not going home this year. Now come on. I'm dying to see how good you are at a game of chess."

HPHPHPHPHP

"Awww. That's so romantic. James actually stayed behind to spend the holidays with you." Pixie gushed as she unpacked her suitcase.

"Speak louder. I don't think Madam Rosmerta heard you from the Three Broomsticks." I replied sarcastically.

"So what did you two do? Did you snog under the mistletoe?" She asked eagerly as she flopped onto her bed.

"We didn't snog. All we did was play quidditch for most of the holiday." I replied coolly as I eyed the books in her suitcases.

"I prefer my version better."

"O course you do." I muttered. I cried out in pain as one of her books went flying into my back.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"So I heard through Pixie you bet Scorpius on your potions essay." I remarked as Rose sat beside me at lunch.

"Who told you?" Rose asked.

"No-one. Scorpius made it obvious as he's been glaring at you since you walked into the room." I explained, as if to prove my point Scorpius turned around from his friends to glare at Rose.

"I only bet him by one point." She protested as she bit into her strawberry jam sandwich. I put down my cheeseburger and looked at her in disbelief

"You have tons of cousins who are guys. You should know what guys are like when they lose. Why are you so competitive with him, anyway? You only have a few classes together." I asked as I watched Scorpius turn around.

"Dad told me I had to beat him in every test."

"Aw. You're daddy's little princess aren't you?"

"I am not!"

"Sure and Scorpius has stopped glaring at you."

"Really?"

"No. "

HPHPHPHPHP

"So what are you taking in third year?" James asked as he looked at the timetable options.

"Why, you going to copy me? Anyway, I'm the muggle-born. I should be asking you. I have no idea what all these subjects are about." I said as I walked into the common room, where most of the second years were. No-one had chosen the two extra subjects, yet.

"Well, luckily for you. I know what all the subjects are about." He boasted as we walked to the table at the window, where Callie sat.

"For once." I muttered, grinning at his glare.

"Care of Magical creatures is self explanatory, really. Muggle studies you find out how Muggles live life without magic. Study of Ancient Runes you learn about ancient Wizard scripts. Divination you learn how to see into the future and Arithmancy you also learn how to predict the future but through numerology." He ranted on as I sat next to Pixie.

"You sounded a lot like Lucy. Hey Phoenix." Pixie remarked.

"She's right, James. And where did you learn all this information anyway? Did you get Rose to tell you all of this?" He looked away, his cheeks stained pink. I looked at Pixie, who stared at me amused.

"What?"

"You know him better than anyone."

"I do not!"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Dinah." I called as I walked into the owlery. She flew over to me and nipped my fingers. "I need you to give gran a message okay?" She impatiently stuck out her leg and I tied the letter to her leg before she flew away.

I shook my head in amusement. She was such an impatient owl. I tuned around and stated walking out of the owlery until I felt a weight on my shoulder. I ignored it presuming that it was just an owl that had gotten me confused with one of their owners. AT least, until it nipped my ear.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain and looked at my shoulder, only to find James, snowy owl, Fawkes. I parcel was wrapped around his leg. " Oh, you want me to find James, then?" Fawkes made no reaction and remained silent on my shoulder. "Come on then, lazy owl. Lets go find James."

I had only just walked down the corridor before I bumped into James.

"Oh, there you are, Fawkes. You've got that package from mum, then. Wonder what she got me for my birthday." I gaped at him. "What?"

"It's your birthday?" I asked as Fawkes flew over to his shoulder.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" I shook my head at him.

"Oh, thought I had." He shrugged before ripping open his package. "Cool, a broomstick maintenance set. Just what I wanted. Come on, want a game of chess?" he nodded his head and made his way down the corridor.

"I feel guilty for not getting you a present." I admitted as we made our way up one of the many staircases. James stopped and looked at me thoughtfully. "What?"

"You could always give me a kiss." He suggested.

"In your dreams, Potter." I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes for a second. But it vanished only after a second it had arrived.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"See you next year, James." I yelled before James and Al ran off to their parents and presumably their younger sister.

"I had fun this year." Pixie commented as we walked along the platform.

"So did I, actually."

"Maybe it was because you got to spend more time with James."

"Stop trying to make me go out with James." I yelled at her but I knew she hadn't heard me. She waved at me as she ran towards her dad. I rolled my eyes and walked through the barrier and met gran.

"Hey, how's your ankle?" I asked, as I hugged her.

"It's been good for months. Anyway, how was school?"

"It was good." I said, I looked behind me and saw James strolling out of the barrier. Gran followed my gaze and turned to smile at me.

"So that's your boyfriend then? He is quite handsome." She commented as she grabbed Dinah's cage.

"Gran! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Sure, he's not."

* * *

**You know what to do!**

** REVIEW!**


End file.
